


I Needed You Too

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And angst, Little bit of a blood tw, M/M, also soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates aren't always found soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> "soulmate au where instead of your soulmates first words to you written on your skin it’s their last words you ever hear them say so you don’t know who your soulmate is until you lose them"

It was supposed to be fleeting, just like every other time. But the feeling of longing and desperateness remained for months, clinging to him like a bad smell and keeping him up at night. Every moment he spent in the vicinity of the yakuza was torture - for all he wanted to do was the most cliché romantics.

This was the first time Leon Kuwata had truly been in love with someone. It it couldn't have been anyone worse.

His senpai. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. SHSL Yakuza. A motormouth with morals, a gangster with gratitude, and an heir with honour. 5'0 of total bluntness, no bullshit was taken from the Class 77 student. And Leon was totally infatuated.

But it wasn't meant to be.

It was dangerous to love a yakuza - Leon had learnt as much from movies. Fuyuhiko was in constant danger, a constant threat of attack from rival clans, from the police, from anyone with a grudge and the balls to attack a powerful clan. But still, that didn't stop Leon from visiting almost every day to escape the pressure of school, of baseball practice, of home… of anything. He was so easy to talk to, so easy to connect with… and it was easy to get the all-star's heart pounding whenever he so much as smiled. A laugh sent him even deeper into love. When their hands brushed, or he saw the freckled face blushing, it was just another reminder of how perfect of a guy he really was.

He should have seen it coming. That much he had thought about before. But the one time it slipped his mind, he blew it.

The call of a raid on the Kuzuryuu land came almost too late. As the silverette woman began pushing the younger Kuzuryuu in an attempt to move her, the elder reached for the gun in his holster. For a moment, he looked up, dusty gold iris' meeting a crystal blue that were full to the brim with fear.  
"…You be safe, OK?" The same as he always said, and Leon let out a quiet laugh.  
"You too… But I know you will be, Kuzu-chan. You always are."  
A smirk, before they parted ways, turning their backs on one another. As Leon made his way over to the closet and crouched down into it, he used the last of the light to glance at his wrist, running his thumb over the words imprinted their, quickly dispelling the word that had plagued him for months.

Soulmate.

It was a term thrown around all too often. Children dreamed of them, gadgets dreaded them. And Leon… was somewhere in the middle. Not knowing who your soulmate was before it was too late… it was pretty fucked up, sure… but the idea of a soulmate in itself was fucked up too. Though, he wasn't going to argue - someone to love and cherish that would be yours by fate… it was something he fantasised about. But not like this.

The raid this time scared him, even more than usual. It was longer, gruesome, drawn out. The silence and tenseness in the closet lingered for what felt like days, until Leon felt a head against his shoulder. She was shaking, she was scared. And that scared Leon. Because Natsuki Kuzuryuu was the bravest girl he knew. Reaching a hand for hers and holding it for reassurance, in the darkness he forced a smile she couldn't see. This would be what Fuyuhiko would want him to do, right?

They must have fallen asleep at some point, because that was the last thing he remembered before being shaken to attention quite roughly.  
"W-wha-" He didn't register what was happening for a little while, the light blinding him momentarily. What struck him as odd at first was that there was no sound of deafening gunfire anymore.  
"Kuwata-kun, wake up." Though she tried to remain calm, even a dazed Leon could hear the fear in Peko's voice - that was the second thing that struck him as odd. And it woke him right up.  
"Pekoyama-senpai? W-what's going on?"  
"It's my Young Master, he…" She paused, scarlet eyes darting to the floor. "Please, just- hurry."  
Hurry? That made his stomach twist and turn.

Something had happened.

Running as fast as they could down the hall, the duo stopped and turned a sharp corner to the sound of quiet sobbing. Natsuki had her arms wrapped around his waist in a hug. His head was resting on the lap of his mother. His father held his hand for reassurance. And Fuyuhiko… laid bleeding out on the floor, a plethora of bullet holes decorating his chest like modern art.  
Leon's breath caught in his throat as he stood in the doorway, freezing almost entirely. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This… this was just a sick joke, right? Very funny… in fact, he was laughing slightly - a very slow, shallow laugh - as he stumbled in, before falling to his knees right next to the heirs head, who cracked open an eye with a weak smirk.   
"Ha… guess I… I couldn't keep our promise, eh?"  
"K-Kuzu-chan…" His laughing subsided, the shock had set in, and now Leon was furiously shaking. "Y-you're gonna make it, right? You're stronger than this, right? I… I don't want you to go… I need you…"  
A short laugh, followed by a cough, blood splirting out of Fuyuhiko's mouth and dribbling down his chin, dropping into his collar. "Nah… ya never needed me…"  
"I did… I…" The redhead paused, getting teary-eyed, swallowing down strangled sobs that were threatening to arise. "I… always needed ya, Kuzu-chan…"  
Fuyuhiko paused, blinking slightly, looking caught off guard for a moment before laughing again. "…I… needed ya too… Kuwata…"  
Eyes closing, breaths growing shallow… before his smirk dropped off his face and his bullet ridden chest laid flat, unmoving. There was crying, there was screaming, there was begging for that to not be the end of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

But Leon said nothing. He only glanced down at his wrist.

"I needed you too, Kuwata."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA BITCH YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME.
> 
> I'm probably gonna expand this into something c o o l and a n g s t y RIP my ass.

"Peko," the young blonde's tone was quiet as she walked into the room, hands behind her back. Natsuki had never been nervous before now, well, not like this. "I... have a question."  
The silverette paused, the edge of her sword lingering a few inches away from the edge of the dummy she was so furiously hitting. A swift motion slide the sword back into the bag on her back, and she turned to the new clan heir. "...Yes, young mistress?"

It was a few months after the incident. Of... the turf war. Normally they weren't as gruesome, or as fatal, but Natsuki remembered every detail of the day like a vivid dream. How could she forget? It was the day her old brother was taken away from her by force, she remembered the blood that stained her hands and the tears that poured out of her eyes as she watched the last bit of life leave him.

"...Have you seen Kuwata lately?"  
"...!" Scarlet eyes widened at the name, Peko stared with her mouth slightly ajar in surprise. "...Kuwata? Why do you ask for him?"  
"...I-" Natsuki cut herself off, lips curling into a frown as she clenched her fists. "I... promise you won't tell Mom or Dad, OK?"  
"...OK. You have my word."  
"Alright..." A loud sigh. "I... just want another brother. Kuwata... he was like one of the family. I spent a lot of time with me, let me talk to him about school and friends and shit like that, he even did my nails once... He comforted me on the day Fuyu died. I-in the closet, just before... it happened. ...He was like a long lost Kuzuryuu. I... want him back."  
"..."  
"No... Peko, I _need_ him back."  
"..."  
"Where is he, Peko? Don't tell me he-"  
"He is alive and well." It was one of the first times Peko had cut someone off before, her tongue clicking slightly before she bowed a silent apology. "...He does not wish to associate with the clan anymore."  
"W-what? Why?"  
"...The young master... was very important to him. They were... connected. By fate. ...To someone like Kuwata, that can mean the world."  
"So he's...?"  
"I'm afraid so."

"Peko... does this mean we've lost two members of the clan?"  
"...If you wish to think of it that way, then yes. We have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I HAVE A WRITING SIDEBLOG NOW!!
> 
> Link is [here](http://go-jiraiya.tumblr.com/), go request things!!


End file.
